nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (commonly referred to as Breath of the Wild ''or ''BOTW) is the nineteenth ''Legend of Zelda'' game, the third released for the Wii U and the first not being an enhanced port from the GameCube. Like Twilight Princess, it was a dual release, being a Nintendo Switch launch title as well. It promised to reconstruct the formula of Zelda's adventuring and return to the sense of exploration that was included in the first game. The game was released worldwide on March 3, 2017. Gameplay The gameplay has said to have been refined to help fit the open-world aspect of the game. Exploration appears to be encouraged throughout the game, based on the focus of making few to no limited boundaries. Weapons & Gear Link has no base gear when he starts the game. Instead, he gathers weapons and gear from the environment and chests, the first two being clothes for Link to start with. Link can use various weapons, though there are a few distinct styles such as swords, axes, bows and spears. He can also obtain shields which he can use in conjunction with the sword or board on like a skateboard for mobility. Many weapons can be taken from enemies, but higher quality weapons and gear have to be obtained from chests across the world. Items The main item is the Sheikah Slate, obtained at the start of game. With the Sheikah Slate, Link gains numerous runes that give several powers including the following * Magnesis: Allows Link to manipulate certain metal objects. * Bomb: Comes in two forms: Cube and Round. Round bombs roll with the environment. Cube bombs are usually stationary. * Statis: Freezes certain objects in time, allowing you to apply as much damage as possible. When it unfreezes, all the force applied while it was frozen is unleashed all at once, usually sending the object flying. * Cryonis: Summons a pillar of ice from bodies of water. * Camera: Allows Link to take pictures and upload them to the Hyrule Compendium. There is also an optional rune for amiibo functionality. The runes can be upgraded as well once the player acquires parts from various ruins or merchants Link gains other items including * Paraglider Shrines & Dungeons :List of Shrines in Breath of the Wild In addition to the main dungeons, there are over 100 shrines, which are like puzzle-focused mini-dungeons. Each shrine rewards a Spirit Orb which players can exchange for either a heart piece or a stamina vessel. There are four dungeons in Hyrule plus Hyrule Castle. Each one is closely tied to a Zelda race and their champion from 100 years ago. Aside from the initial shrines, none are required to go to Hyrule Castle and face Calamity Ganon but, they do provide helpful improvements and abilities to better face the challenges. At each shrine, Link is given a Spirit Orb which, after gathering four of them will allow link to gain an additional Heart Container or expand his Stamina Wheel. The dungeons are * Vah Medoh * Vah Naboris * Vah Rudania * Vah Ruta * Hyrule Castle Korok Seeds There are over 900 Koroks to encounter in the game. They are all over the world but require a small scale puzzle to be solved and give the player a seed. Link can trade these seeds in to expand his inventory Cooking Memories amiibo The game is known to support the following amiibo: * Wolf Link: Summons a companion character Wolf Link to help defeat enemies. * Link (archer) * Link (rider) * Guardian * Zelda * Bokoblin * 30th Anniversary Ocarina of Time Link: Summons a random amount of food. * 30th Anniversary 8-Bit Link: Summons a random amount of barrels containing food or rupees. * 30th Anniversary Wind Waker Link: Summons a random amount of fish. * 30th Anniversary Wind Waker Zelda: Summons a random amount of plants and herbs. * Super Smash Bros series Link * Super Smash Bros series ''Zelda * ''Super Smash Bros series ''Toon Link * ''Super Smash Bros series ''Sheik * ''Super Smash Bros series ''Ganondorf * Daruk * Princess Mipha * Revali * Urbosa Development 'The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild' was first shown at E3 2014's Digital Direct. In it was hinted at being in production in 2013. In the January 2013 Wii U direct, Eiji Aonuma hinted that the game would break the conventions of the Zelda series including elements like completing dungeons in an order and multiplayer. It was originally planned to come out in 2015, however, in March of that year, Nintendo producer Eiji Aonuma announced that the release date would be delayed until 2016, as he stated that 'our priority is to make it the ultimate and most complete ''Zelda game'. In April 2016, Nintendo formally announced that the game would be delayed to 2017, as well as releasing on the NX (Now known as Nintendo Switch). On top of that, it would be the sole playable game at E3 2016 from Nintendo. During the January 2017 Nintendo Switch Presentation, it was revealed that the game would launch on March 3rd, 2017 alongside the Nintendo Switch, as well as for Wii U.Details about the content of the fist DLC of the game were communicated on may 2nd. During the E3 2017, a recap of the content of the first DLC was made as well as a first look at the second DLC and the announcement of amiibo for Daruk, Revali, Urbosa and Princess Mipha. Voice Acting The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is the first game in the Zelda series to feature voice acting. Credits for voice actors are as follows. Japanese *Yu Shimamura : Princess Zelda *Hiroshi Naka : King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule *Koji Takeda : Daruk *Mayu Isshiki : Princess Mipha *Noboru Yamaguchi : Revali *Rei Shimoda : Urbosa *Kumiko Watanabe : Impa English *Patricia Summersett : Princess Zelda *Bill Rogers : King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule/Prince Sidon *Sean Chiplock : Great Deku Tree/Revali/Teba *Joe Hernandez : Daruk/Yunobo *Amelia Gotham : Princess Mipha *Elizabeth Maxwell : Urbosa/Riju *Andi Gibson : Impa French *Adeline Chetail : Princess Zelda *Gérard Dessalles : King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule *Sylvain Lemarié : Great Deku Tree *Jérémie Covillault : Daruk *Donald Reignoux : Yunobo *Bruno Méyère : Prince Sidon *Caroline Mozzone : Princess Mipha *Hervé Grull : Revali *Benoît DuPac : Teba *Laëtitia Lefebvre : Urbosa *Charlyne Pestel : Riju *Brigitte Aubry : Impa German Spanish (Spain) Spanish (Latin) *Yolanda Vidal : Impa Italian Russian Videos Reception The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild was very highly received. It currently has a 98/100 on Metacritic, making it the highest scoring game this decade, and the fourth highest scoring game of all time. The game also holds the record for having the most perfect review scores. Sales During its first month, 2,76 million copies of the Switch version of Breath of the Wild were sold while "only" 2.74 million Nintendo Switch were sold, meaning that Nintendo had an attach rate above 1 for Breath of the Wild. Nintendo also said that in the U.S., Breath of the Wild is Nintendo’s fastest-selling launch title of all time and the fastest-selling game in the history of the Zelda series. As of June 2017, Breath of the Wild sold 3,92 millions copies making it the best selling Nintendo Switch game before Mario Kart 8 Deluxe And 1-2-Switch. Sources Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo EAD3 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games with DLC Category:Major Nintendo games